


Only One Small Bite

by Caris11



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Baking, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Frosting, Kara Danvers Loves Food, One Shot, Potstickers and Kale, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-23 16:05:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14336097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caris11/pseuds/Caris11
Summary: After a long and exhausting day Kara comes home to find Lena baking a surprise for her in the kitchen.





	Only One Small Bite

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for clicking on this despite of the awful summary. It is currently past 3am and I couldn't sleep with this idea in my head. 
> 
> I am new to fan fics so constructive criticism will always be given a welcoming-backrubbing-hug. 
> 
> Enjoy!

It has been a long day for Kara Danvers, between Snapper sending back her article multiple times, and a plethora of Supergirl duties she was utterly exhausted. With her eyes drooping closed she flew back to her new apartment she shared with Lena. After a year of going back and forth from friendship to flirting they finally got on the same page and recognized their best-friend status was ridiculously inaccurate. This was shown more so when Kara revealed herself to be Supergirl and Lena responded with a kiss and an “I know, darling”. All this ultimately led them to where they are now, and Kara has never been happier. 

Flying in from the balcony she opens her eyes slightly revealing Lena moving around in the kitchen. She is wearing a simple white t-shirt with a pair of Kara’s grey sweat pant with her hair matted up in a messy bun and a pair of thick black glasses resting on her nose. Kara’s eyes go wide at the sight, and she uses what little energy she has left to super speed to Lena and give her a tight hug from behind with her nose and lips brushing against the back of her neck pecking with kisses. 

“Oh!” Lena exclaims slightly shocked as she is still getting used to Kara sneaking up on her, “Welcome home” she finishes. 

“I missed you” Kara responds now laying her head on Lena’s back taking in her scent of vanilla and lavender… and something else, something new and sweet. She sniffs deeper, and mumbles, “what’s that smell? You smell so good.” 

Lena simply chuckles as she looks around at the giant mess she has made in the kitchen which has gone completely unnoticed by Kara. In Kara’s defense Lena looked awfully adorable and snuggly, which is just what she needs right now-even more than food. 

“Just baking a surprise for your big day tomorrow” Lena says while turning herself around in Kara’s arms to give her a proper welcome-home kiss. 

“Mmmm and what might that be?” Kara gives Lena another kiss before letting her go from the hug to inspect the multiple bowls filled with different ingredients. 

“Now if I told you it wouldn’t be a surprise!” Lena remarks pulling Kara away from the scene of the surprise-in-process, and sits her down on the couch. “You look exhausted, wait here while I get your dinner” she says as she wraps Kara up in a blue fuzzy blanket and head off to grab a plate that was staying warm in the microwave. 

“I got you pot stickers but you have to eat the salad if you want dessert” the brunette says as she sets down the plate piled high with the fried goodness, and leafy greens. 

“Lee” Kara pouts staring at the plant version of kryptonite invading half of the plate.

“No dessert” she repeats now knowing how to get vegetables in her girlfriend’s life, “don’t make me bring out the presentation” she adds returning behind the island.

“No!” Kara exclaims while shoving the greens into her mouth before even taking a single bite of a pot sticker, “see all gone!” she mumbles with her mouth full and lifting her now kale free plate showing Lena. If there was something worse than kale, it was the hour-long presentation Lena made showing her research on the benefits of vegetables for Kryptonians; something about how the leaves absorb the sunlight allowing for a faster cell recovery. The presentation was definitely fascinating-the first time she watched it. She loved how excited Lena got while showing her research which had Kara paying more attention to the bright twinkle in Lena’s eye than the facts. Lena realized this later, and if Kara even refuses to eat a pea she brings out the Powerpoint (now saved on her phone) and repeats the whole presentation. Kara has seen it at least 8 times, and that twinkle in Lena’s eye has now been replaced with a smirk that holds pot stickers hostage. So, she bites the bullet literally and shoves all of it down her mouth trying not taste the flavor. 

“All done!” she repeats once her mouth is cleared and now has room for a pot sticker. And not that Kara would ever admit it but she has been recovering faster from fights with her healthier diet so she has since stopped attempting to hide the vegetables or make them disappear with her heat vision. 

Lena hums in response and grabs another plate from the microwave this one filled with chocolate chip cookies she baked earlier. She nervously sets the plate down next to Kara, “Eliza gave me her recipe, I hope they turned out okay” 

Kara free hand grabs Lena’s and pulls her down on the couch giving her a kiss and leans onto her shoulder, “I love you” she says and grabs a cookie and takes a small bite and moans at the taste and texture of it crumbling between her teeth. “Lee, these are fantastic!” she shoves the rest of the cookie in her mouth, “what did I do to deserve you?” she asks after swallowing. 

Before Lena can answer the oven timer goes off causing her to jump out of Kara’s arms and scurry into the kitchen. Kara stares at the sight of her girlfriend hurrying to grab oven mitts and pull out the mystery dish. 

“What are you baking?” Kara asks again hoping this time to get an answer. 

“Shush, and eat your cookies” is all Lena says while setting down the dish to cool and taking two other bowls and mixing them together. 

Kara while munching on another cookie watches in awe as puffs of flour and sugar are being mixed around by the most gorgeous women in the world. Lena now deep in concentrating trying to measure the exact amount of milk into the measuring cup to pour into the bowl. Wiping her forehead, a streak of white powder is left where her hand recently grazed. Kara can’t help but lean further back and smile at the sight. She watches Lena work as passionately as she does the labs while finishing the plate of cookies and slowly drifting off to sleep. 

 

Moments later Kara is woken with a soft shake and the smell of something wonderful baking in the oven. 

“Kara, darling let’s get you to bed” Lena softly says while Kara stirs away, “you have a big day tomorrow and you need a proper rest” she finishes while continuing to gently rub the side of Kara’s arms. 

Kara mumbles in agreement as slowly gets up off the couch and follows the pull of Lena’s hand into the bedroom. She is swiftly tucked into bed and is left with a kiss on the forehead and soft words telling her that Lena will join her soon after she’s done baking. 

About a half an hour later the whole apartment is filled with the smell of the surprise baking Lena has spent her whole night one. Exhausted herself, Lena crawls into bed and snuggles next to her girlfriend. 

About two hours later Lena wakes up to a cold and empty bed, which is nothing new since a lot of the times Kara has a Supergirl duty or decides to have a late-night snack. 

It is when Lena hears a moan from the other side of the door her thoughts click and she realizes that her last thought was true. She jumps out of bed and runs into the kitchen. 

“Kara! I swear to God” she yells as she whips around the corner to find a doe eye blonde with a piece of cake shoved half way in her mouth. 

Lena storms over to her frozen girlfriend and grabs the piece out of her mouth and hand and places it next to the already quarter eaten cake. 

“Kara, what are you doing!” 

“I-uh-I” Kara stutters, “I was-hungry” she says defeated 

“You couldn’t eat the lasagna, or the pizza, or the banana bread, or the cookies?” Lena asks slightly annoyed, “You have half a grocery store in this kitchen!” 

“I-I’m sorry, Lee”

“You just had to eat your birthday cake!” Lena exclaims with her hand rubbing her head, “I spent hours on that” she mumbles to herself. 

“I’m sorry, Lee” Kara repeats, “It just smelled so good, and I really tried not to eat it. I even tried not to look at it, but it smelled so good, and I thought-well it looks so pretty, and what’s only one small bite” she says rambling on and on. 

“One bite huh?” Lena smirks back, as she can’t help but soften at Kara’s rambling apology 

“Lee, I’m sorry” Kara head now down avoiding eye contact from the piercing green eyes. 

“Oh, come here” Lena pulls Kara into a hug, “It’s okay, and I guess technically it is your birthday.”

“Really?” 

“Yeah, I should have known this would happen” Lena chuckles 

Kara suddenly straightens in her arms, “does this mean I can eat the rest of it?!” she says excitedly about to dive back into the cake. 

Not fully releasing Kara from her hold Lena takes a finger to wipe some frosting from the side of Kara’s mouth, to lick it tasting the homemade buttercream frosting, “how about I give you your other birthday present?” she seductively asks with her trade mark eye brow raise and goes leads her girlfriend back into the bedroom. Lena only pauses for a moment to swipe her finger across the forgotten half eaten piece of cake to bring said finger to brush Kara’s lips. 

“Happy Birthday, Darling”

 

The next year and every year after that Kara’s birthday cake is safely hidden at the DEO in a secret lead lined safe.


End file.
